Happiness
by Fig-Fic
Summary: There are heroes in the world, even those who don't make it. What happens when twins are born? The genes are split - one is a hero and one isn't. After fate decides to play, the future isn't so bright - trying to live from what happened is hard but then it takes a turn. Tetsuko/Barnaby (Tetsuko replaces Kotetsu, all will be explained in story)
1. Chapter 1 - Signature

**Author notes:**

Yeaah, this is my first Tiger & Bunny fanfic an well I'm so proud of it. Its Bunny x Tiger but its kinda like, a fem!Kotetsu. I kinda got sly with it by making Kotetsu a twin to lil old Tetsuko - the subject of twins is close to my heart with being one myself, I saw this as the perfect opportunity. Despite this the story will be confusing at first, I won't be making everything clear till chapter three - where their will be drama as well as comedy ahaha.

Again, thank you for clicking onto my story and I hope ya enjoy the read.

I also welcome reviews to, so hit me with wat you have

; v ;

* * *

**Prologue**

Money flew across the room, screams echoing against the police sirens. Bodies ducked along the floor as the gun pointed individual to each of them as their commands continued to cause havoc to the hearts of the workers. Still no sight of heroes.

A quivered body let out roars of sobs - they didn't miss her. Like a flicker of light a gun became close to her head, hearts racing as screams continued to alarm the officers. When was the hero coming ?

As tension built words became muffled as fear began to swallow the small child's mind, on the other side a small plan hatched. _**Bang!**_ Everything blurred like the fast forward button on a remote, the window smashing as it finally became clear again - the hero had finally come. A new scene had taken place in this '_show_'.

Bodies didn't cover the floor anymore ... unfortunately blood did.

* * *

The busy street created soft illuminations as the woman looked on, signing as she saw the crowd around the blonde male. In her hands she held a magazine tightly, but loosely enough so that no creases merged. Her ears flinched at the squeals and cries of happiness as she wondered about how to carry on.

"How the hell am I remotely going to get close to him?" her foot tapping echoed but couldn't cause a distraction from the squeals of the other woman, she looked at the magazine her daughter had given her - _was this small thing worth it?_ Disregarding the question she looked on and inhaled so that her lungs were full. It was now or nothing. Quickly she walked over but was soon stopped when a stampeded quickly came past.

"**Wah !?**" the ground becoming her friend as her backed ached with the imprints of footprints now against her clothes, the magazine she was holding had luckily survived from the impact. Even though the crowd had multiplied it was easy to notice the woman against the floor. With this he asked with politeness to get past his fans, of course they obliged if it was him asking. With this he outstretched his arm to her, her head was slightly tilted so the hand was noticeable - she noticed his gesture and accepted.

"Are you okay?" he commented as he watched her dust herself down, without notice she stabbed a finger towards him - causing him to take a step back as she began to speak her mind.

"I'm sorry but do you think I'm okay when I've just been ran over by a stampede of woman who are your loyal fans - maybe you could knock a bit of sense into them." her voice escalated as the squeals of the other woman quieted down. However, she hadn't finished just yet, "Aside that, at least its nice to see that people your age still have kindness." her words finally finished as the man looked at her with folded arms.

"I'm sorry about my fans actions but I simply cannot control them," he turned and smiled towards them, at the corner of his eye he noticed someone waving at him and looked back towards the short woman " Unfortunately I need to go, I'm a busy man." giving a quick wave he walked back through his fans smiling and giving quick waves of goodbye as he soon disappeared down the illuminated street. The group deteriorated and the woman was all alone again, the silence quickly made her mind click.

"**Oh crap!** **He was who I was suppose to get the signature off !**" she shouted as she stomped against the floor after seeing the face on the magazine again, how would her daughter take this know? She quickly let go of it as she picked up the magazine and looked at the cover - Barnaby Brooks Jr. - The new hero. - wondering again why she wanted the signature. Letting it go she rolled up the magazine and turned round to walk off, knowing exactly where to go as she picked up her mobile and dialed the first number on the screen.

"I'm coming, I'll see you there." the call ended with a quick breath, looking up she smiled, scurrying off to meet her friend.

* * *

"_Ahhh ~_" the can clanked against the table as the other man simply watched her swig the drink down, he could tell that her plans hadn't gone the way she wanted to - it was obviously if she had wanted to come out for a drink. Sighing he decided to ask up what had happened.

"So then Tetsuko, what happened?" he requested as he took a drink himself, her attention turned onto him after realizing her drink was finished - she wiped her lips and grinned.

"Well you know that Barnaby?" he quickly nodded "well our little Kaeda asked for me to get a signature but when I was so close I didn't realize it was him because I was so annoyed ahah." she let out a laugh as the man looked at her as he couldn't believe her stupidity, he turned towards his drink.

"Trust you not being able to recognize a hero." he started to drink "Excuse me but at least I don't look like an idiot, especially like that ... like that **Rock Bison**!" she exclaimed as fluids quickly spoil the table, her friend turned to look at her as he wiped his lips as he fought back "Whats so stupid about that Rock Bison?" he questioned as she stared at him with a look as if she was trying to hold her laughter.

"Your kidding me ? How does he not, especially with those _huge drills_ and those _horns_, I know his strength is like a bulls but its stupid - he gets stuck in _everything_ when he manages to get something done ... then he has to be shot off a launcher to get to high places and he looks like hes wearing a **skirt !**" her laughter escalated through the room with quick glances from other customers, but aside her her friend looked annoyed " At least hes trying to help out." he urged as she finally stopped squirming. Her response was quick like her temper "Maybe but I still think hes an idiot **Antonio!**" she replied with her grin still visible as she called for another drink. Nonetheless their chat soon exclaimed into a conversation about the hero's and turned into a drunk ramble, it soon ended with them calling it a night.

* * *

Gently rubbing the back of her head she anticipated that her mother would answer the call- of course she knew her daughter wouldn't be happy, she never was when she didn't uphold a promise. Her heart skipped a beat as her mothers face appeared on the screen, she kept her smile on as she waved both her hands at her.

"Hi mom, hows everything going?" it was easy to tell she was nervous, even her mother knew - she smiled and gave her the 'mother knows best look'.

"Everything is fine Tetsuko, Kaeda is hoping you managed to keep your promise," she gestured at her showing that Kaeda was nearby "but how has my daughter been eh?" she gently questioned with a smile on her face."

Tetsuko rubs her head and gestures back towards her mother "I've been better, and I'm so sorry I unluckily missed out getting the signature but I'm still **trying!**" with that said she noticed Kaeda just barely off the screen - it was impossible not to notice her adorable daughter. A smile formed on her face as she caught her daughter out "Oh Kaeda I swear I'll have it before I come visit you, and I defiantly will be at the ice skating !" she proclaimed as her daughter bluntly attacked the screen " **You say that like always, will you ever keep a promise !**" "Oh Kaeda-" before she could finish her daughter stormed off annoyed at her mom. With both mothers know alone the conversation quickly turned.

"Will you be able to cope, knowing that your on your own again?" the question took her by surprise, even though she had heard it throughout the past few years - a smile faded, but she soon brought it back even though she felt in pain know.

"I'll be fine mom, don't worry - I always am." she smiled as she smoothed some of her hair out as her mother stayed quiet, she moist her lips and replied back to her child "If that's your wish Tetsuko -" "Oh before that could you tell Kaeda that I'm still after that signature an I will get it! her mother stared and smiled as she decided to finish her talk before Tetsuko had cut her off "Okay, I will do and please Tetsuko don't bottle yourself up okay ?" her mother questioned as Tetsuko swiftly replied "I won't do Mom, know bye" "Bye Tetsuko" the call ended leaving her apartment in silence, she glanced over to her left and looked at a photo ; smiling as tears nearly came. Signing she stood up and threw a fist up.

"**Tomorrow I will get that signature!**" laughter filled the room as she then head to her bed to rest up for her busy day.

* * *

A tune started to ring, echoing in her hallow skull - it already seemed that the day was already going to annoy her. Moaning she turned and reached her hand out, slapping it down until she tapped the alarm off. Siting up she yawned and rubbed the back of her head as her eyes continued to be drowsy, then she out stretched her arms as she attempted to get out of the bed - luckily she was awake enough to not hit the floor.

"Waahhhhhh why do I have work so early ~" playfully stating as she balanced her body up straight, she scratched her head feeling uncomfortable, groaning as she noticed her bra had swirled around again - she quickly corrected it as she muttered to herself "Stupid bra, suppose to support my breast but is an annoyance instead.". Ignoring that she proclaimed to start getting ready, watching her step as she went down the stairs.

After jumping into the shower she swiftly got dress, time against her as she slipped her shoes on while consuming her breakfast at a fast pace. Once done she took shelter near the door, her mind struck as she retreated back and grabbed the magazine with the new hero's face on, smiling as she thought of her goal. Know that she had everything gathered she rushed out so that she wouldn't get anyone annoyed with being late for work.

The day seemed short she thought as she left the office stretching her back with her hands from sitting awkwardly all day - still the pay was good enough even if it didn't help with her already shown symptoms of back problems. Stopping she pulled out a list to reassure herself where that _'Barnaby'_ would be around this time, annoyed she decided to finally get it out of her way. Suddenly she realized the time, a grin took place on her cheeks as she began to run - if she got their early she wouldn't have to deal with any of the guys fans.

Lungs hungrily sucked in the air as she finally stopped running, her hands rested against her knees as she peeked her head up to look at her surroundings - she smiled seeing that she had reached her destination in time. Standing straight she glanced and saw that he hadn't arrived yet, annoyed she started to walk round and round with the magazine clenched in her hand waiting for his arrival - if anyone saw her they would mistake her for an obsessed fan. Subconsciously time passed, she looked up and saw that he had finally arrived - _She was going to get that signature no matter what_. Taking a step forward she felt her heart begin to race, her body knowing that it was in her reach. Unfortunately, luck didn't want to agree.

Blinking she noticed the floor again, groaning as her back once again screamed in pain - she banged her head against the floor ignored. She couldn't believe that she had let it happened again, even though it was experienced the last time she tried to get the signature. Like last time, she caught the attention of the hero and he easily recognized her - he couldn't help but slightly laugh at the woman. Coming over he commended to do the same actions as before.

"Need help again?" Barnaby asked as he flexed his fingers in and out, catching her attention as blush burned her cheeks - she couldn't believe she had embarrassed herself again.

"A-ah yeah, I can't believe this _happened_ again." she grasped his hand tightly as he pulled her up so that her feet were the ones touching the ground, swiftly dusting herself. It then clicked, Barnaby was the one who helped her and she wasn't going to forget about her daughters wish unlike last time. Unfolding the magazine she pushed it in front of his sight, he blinked and noticed that magazine was of him.

"Please sign this." she commanded as Barnaby took the gesture and brought out a pen and took the magazine, gracefully signing it as he then gave it her looked at it, "Ah, could you write 'To Kaede' on it please?" simply blinking he took it back and finished the signature.

"There, its sorted know... Next time, don't fall head over heels?" with his childish remark she swiftly snapped back " Excuse me it isn't my fault, I didn't see your fans coming." signing, she saw a smile make haste across his face, however he quickly waved and left her to get back to his fans. Simply watching she brought the magazine to her chest with a feeling of success.

"I finally _was_ able to get his signature."


	2. Chapter 2 - From a job to a babysitter

**Author notes:**

Yaaay, chapter two. It was uploaded quickly cause I already had it all wrote up, chapter three will take a lot longer caussee of school and such, but yeah things are starting to heat up and everything's becoming clear ;D  
Again, I would love to get some reviews from you guys 3

* * *

The room buzzed with drunk excitement, noise escalating as drinks continued to pile up. That night hadn't even faded into a new day yet and casualties had already found their way to spending the rest of the night in A & E.

The bar was the busiest, everyone crowding around so that they were the closet to the beverages. Annoyed Tetsuko pushed a tall male slightly, knowing the signal he called out to the wild animals so that they wouldn't end up ruining their friendly chat again. Once done, Antonio felt pleased - the most he had felt in a while - as he turned his attention back to his female companion.

"So whats eating you up know?" taking a swig of his drink as he asked, before awaiting her slow reply. Twirling her finger on the top of the glass she looked over at him with her other free hand keeping her tilted head up, she pouted her lips as she remarked back to him.

"Its Ben, hes been having issues with the company - " turning her attention to the celling as she leaned back and pointed " I don't know if I'll be having a job soon ..." throwing her upper half against the bar, she gently knocked the glasses as she started to sob "What am I goineng to do? How can I hulpe my little Kaeda ? Twis ish stopuid" her words muffled as she rubbed her head against the fine wood to comfort her sobs. Her friend muffling his own words too - more like _trying_ to hide his laughs.

Acknowledging her worry he tapped her shoulder, using his other hand to rub the lose strands of his hair back into place as his tongue swirled when he tried to think of the right words to state. "Know Tetsuko ... Think positively, your a sharp woman which means you will easily get another job if the company does go down." tapping her shoulder after he thought he had achieve in reassuring her. Suddenly, his eyes picked up on the slight view of her face; her eyes know puffy from the sheer tears she had just cried and her hair sticking to where the tears had left their marks. Shooting up she pumped an energetic fist up as her signs of worry quickly went, she turned her attention to Antonio as a grin know lived on her rosy cheeks. Exclaiming her words towards him - with the rest of the customers listening upon as well.

"You know what, your right! I won't let this get in my way !" as her boosting finished Antonio felt his bracelet go off, he gulped and quickly tapped her to say his quick goodbyes. Annoyed she gave him a few hits before he made his escape, pouting her lips as she felt alone. Sighing she sat back down, twirling her finger round her picked up glass like before - her mind became full with her other worries; _The anniversary is coming, what am I going to do?_ she thought to herself. Looking up she saw that things became bleak, smiling she closed her eyes and held the tears from coming once again.

* * *

"**What !**" her voice filled the hall as it continued to increase as she finished reading the sign that laid across the heavy doors ; she couldn't believe it was happening, know of all times at that to. After her vocals ached in pain from the constant shouting she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Eyes twisted so that they could look to the direction where she felt the touch, thus she noticed Ben. At first she stayed quiet, but her mind soon filled with a bucket load of questions - of course they came spilling out.

"Ben, how did this happen? What will happen to everyone? What about my job?" questions began to pile up one after another, but Ben could only answer a few. Utmost the ones that would end up reassuring her frazzled mind.

"Know, Tetsuko calm down, the company went bust and I couldn't keep it goin'. I was lucky it was able to last for so long especially with how you ended up getting ripped off by some clients Tetsuko." his last remark stumbled her, she soon understood his words. Rubbing her hips she focused her attention to the floor, thinking about how to deal with all that was happening to her at the moment. Sighing she looked back at Ben with a soft but worried smile.

"So whats going to happen to you then?" she questioned once more as he shrugged her off with a smile. "Nothing much, I may settle down or get a nice easy job, I'm nothing to worry about Tetsuko ... Oh that reminds me, you don't have to worry about your job, the company that bought me over said they have a position for you. I would take it if I was you." he pointed to her as he finished his remark. With that said it took her by surpise, meaning that she didn't have to go look for a new job for herself - she was saved, or was she? As she wondered about her future Ben simply laughed and patted her shoulder once more, he then waved at her.

"I better go know, good luck Tetsuko. You _need_ it." after stating his words he made a fast exit, smiling after saying her own goodbyes she pondered about if she'll see Ben again or any of the other workers she had made friends with other the years. Despite this, she quickly pushed that aside and began to think about what her new job would be like - that's if she was going to be accepted or not. Ignoring the big question she rushed off knowing that she had to go and tell Antonio the news about all that had happened.

On her way, she stooped. Looking up she stared at the screen in the center of the street; hanging over like it was just standing by a nail. Smiling she watched the report of the heroes, feeling her heart throb she grabbed her chest and peeked at the sky - the clouds showed signs that it was going to rain. Taking it into consideration she allowed her body to relax, inhaling so her lungs could replenish. Recharged, she set off again to find Antonio.

Like she figured, it began to pour. Fast pasted rain attacked the ground, everyone ran for shelter as the echos of thunder ran through the sky. Tetsukos clothes stained by the rainwater as she continued to run, inhaling whenever the chance came up - which was rare with the rain acting like how it was. Watching the rain she continuously threw her hands up, trying to increase her speed so that she reached the destination quicker. However, this failed, as in the end she still looked like a drenched rat. As she stroked her arm she looked around the bar, looking to see whether she could notice the chest-hair loving buffoon. Sneezing as the cold started to take its toll, she noticed Antonio. Rubbing her nose she walked over and glared at him, seeing this he fought back.

"What have I done know?" he questioned as he slicked his hair back after suffering from the rain as well. Stomping over she took the free seat and began to twist her hair to remove the water it had adsorbed.

"Its not you, but you could have had a towel waiting, its obvious to see you've had a _shower_ and not had to go through the rain." harshly stating as her body began to shiver again, seeing this Antonio slid his jacket off and gave it to her. "Why does it always end up like this, even when we were young it would result in me or -" cutting himself off he gulped and rubbed his head "I'll go get you something to dry yourself off on." getting up he wandered over to the bar, asking the tailor for a towel of some sort. Watching him she smiled as she held onto the front of the jacket as it slept around her torso. Mere minutes went by until he came back, her clothes had dried a little but it didn't help much - she was in the rain longer than anticipated. Laying back into the chair she dried her body with the strength she had left, after barely managing to do so she gave Antonio his jacket back - he thanked her gently.

"So, know that's sorted, what is it you want to talk about?"he lunched his arm over the top of the chair as he leaned forward urging a hand over at her. She smiled sheepishly as she felt his stare grow stronger, then, without hesitation she answered him.

"Well, I _have no_ job." she explained.

"What ?" the thought didn't shock him, especially when she had been on about it throughout the week.

"Yup, I lost my job. Ben's company got bought over by Apollon Media and I have an interview. And I have no clue when it is!" Tetsuko groaned as she rubbed her forehead, the amount of stress and worry finally catching up with her.

Beside her Antonio yawned, of course it had been a rough night for him - and it wasn't like Tetsuko would of understood - and the gesture to her made her think he was trying to be rude, not like it was a problem; especially with their childish antics. After realizing his tiredness he proceeded to speak.

"Don't sweat it _princess_, You'll pass the interview with flying colours - its a shame they weren't testing you on _your_ angry haha." his laughter filled the end of the room as Tetsuko pouted her lips, which didn't help her wrinkles. In a split second she lashed out at Antonio, hitting him in the shoulder. "You stupid loser, you should be grateful to me. I bailed you out so many times at school and you treat it back by mocking me ... Annoying Antonio." Tetsuko finished speculating, it was silent but they both then broke into laughter without a break of sweat.

* * *

Light broke through the gap in the curtain, hitting Tetsuko in the face as she began to roll on the bed; she already hated the morning and her alarm hadn't even set off yet. Moans slipped from the bed sheet as she tried to hide from the sunlight, not wanting to accept that it was morning yet. Suddenly, the groan exclaimed as the floor escalated a bang. Pulling herself up, she sat and stared at the curtain as she entwined her fingers in the muscles on her back - it was a hard impact and didn't help her growing age. Know that she was fully awake she stood up and muttered to the herself, she wasn't even able to understand what she said to herself; it was going to be a long day.

Free hands became full with a spoon and bowl, heavily munching on a crunchy substance as she leaned against the counter thinking about how the interview was going to go; _"What about if I blow it?"_ Tetsuko distressed as she stared upon the clock. Impatiently counting down the amount of time before she needed to see Apollon Media.

Placing the bowl onto the counter she flexed her back and shoulders and retreated to the bathroom, undressing and jumping into the shower. Steam clouded the room as she cleansed her body and gave her hair a healthy look, then, her attention was caught. Peeking around the curtain she saw nothing, her subconscious kicked in. "Hello?" she whispered, hoping to not get an answer; the answer she received was the spewing of the shower water. Shrugging it off, she jumped out the shower and finished her pampering.

The door stared her down as she took a last look at the clock, it was time to go and she knew it. Tetsuko froze, twiddling with her thumbs as she smiled down at her wedding ring. Lifting her hand she gently kissed it and whispered her husbands name for reassurance. Confidence ran its course through her body as she left her apartment and walked - more like ran - to her interview.

Being on the train seemed to drag, her breath left her lungs as someone went into the back of. Looking back she pouted her lips and shouted at the person - the train wasn't even that full. After the mouthful she continued to hold the handle, smoothing her skirt out as she watched Sternbild fly past - reminding her of Sky-high. It wouldn't be long - the constant thought fluttered on her brain as her heart began to flutter to the beat of wings, she was nervous - it was obvious and it wouldn't help in the meeting. Pinching herself she grinned as she adjusted her slim-line hat - you could tell the occasion was special if she was wearing.

"Justice tower station, please be careful on your depart. Thank you." the robotic voice clicked as Tetsuko blinked, realizing where she was. Quickly, she jumped as she barely managed to pass the crowd that flowed through the automatic doors. A sign of relief slipped through her lips as she hurried out the station.

Above, the justice tower stared down upon her - as if it prayed to her, giving her a sign of confidence. Moistering her lips she headed in, greeted herself and assigned her appointment. Next the dreaded lift came, gulping as she stepped in and went to the floor the security guard assigned her to - _It won't be to hard, like Antonio said I'll pass with flying colours!_ she shouted in her hallow skull. Screeching sounds came from above, she was on the floor and she knew it as the doors slides open. With one last breath she quickly headed to his room ; at least once she got through his secretary.

Gracefully removing her hat as she held it close to her chest as she was finally accepted into his room, "Hello Mr. Lloyds." you could tell that she was slightly nervous. However, a smile stayed glued on her cheeks.

"Ah its you, Miss. Kaburagi correct?" his husky tone peeped from the papers that he held in front of his face, finally lifting them down to reveal his face. As he awaite dthe reply he settled them down and propped himself out the seat and leaned against the front of his table.

His stare began to feel like lava was burning her as she finally replied, as smoothly as she could. " Yes sir, I'm here as you wished to see me about a new job _opportunity_?" lloyds swiftly nodded back to her question.

"So what do you want me to do sir?"

"Be an assistant, to Barnaby Brooks Jr. Hes a rising star and his schedule is getting hard, then I heard of you and thought you would be the best to keep his routine in check." Lloyds replied with haste.

"Him!?" She was shocked, she never thought the job would be this!

"If you want it, its yours. But trust me on this you can easily take the option of resignation my dear." you could tell that he saw potential with her but at the same time you could tell he just saw her as an accessory to improve Barnaby's '_show time_'.

Her throat itched from going dry, moistening her throat she finally was able to seek the words she wanted, "Of course I want the job. Thank you very much." she moaned under her breath as her hands found their way along her hips.

"So when do I start?"

"_Tomorrow_."

"**Tomorrow!?**" she exclaimed as the sheer loudness took Llyods a back.

Rubbing his earlobe after it popped he replied, "Yes, so don't be late otherwise the Job is gone, now then, you best go meet him. He shouldn't be far - you should get aquainted with each other, know go." he pronouced as he sat back done.

"Yes, I will do." holding her tounge back as she hastily left the room.

"_From a awesome job, to babysitting a spoilt brat, how good is this going to go_?" she grunted as she set off to make accuantices with Barnaby.


End file.
